Lost in Translation
by suzie2b
Summary: What happened to that tank after The Darers Go First Raid?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Lost in Translation**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Two jeeps followed by a German tank rolled up to the gate at Ras Tanura. The guard smiled when he saw Hitch and Tully driving the jeeps with a restrained prisoner in each passenger seat. Then Troy's head popped up out of the tank's hatch and the guard said, "Got another one I see."**

 **Troy grinned. "Yep. One more that's not out there shooting at us."**

" **Well, you know the drill. Go on in."**

 **Troy nodded his acknowledgement, then said, "Tully, you two drop the prisoners with Captain Nelson and the MPs. Then get Hitch to medical. Moffitt and I will take the tank to the motor pool and go to headquarters to report in."**

 **At the motor pool, Sergeant Peters met Troy and Moffitt as they climbed out of the tank. "Don't take this the wrong way, Troy, but I'm running out of room to store your German conquests."**

 **Troy grinned. "Just doing my job, Peters."**

" **I think we have more German vehicles here than we do American."**

 **##################**

 **At headquarters, Troy and Moffitt reported to Captain Boggs. "That makes two tanks, three halftracks, an armored car, and a staff car … all in the last three months, sergeant. You and your men have been quite busy."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir. The Germans see to that."**

" **Sergeant Peters has made mention about how much room these vehicles are taking up in his motor pool."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "He did say something about that, sir."**

 **Captain Boggs said, "Major Gleason has been in contact with High Command about disposing of them. Apparently they want to repurpose the vehicles."**

 **Troy asked, "Repurpose them how, captain?"**

" **By using the German's weapons against them. In fact, your last mission proves it can be done."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt met up with Hitch and Tully as they left medical. Moffitt asked, "How's the leg, Hitch?"**

 **He smiled as he leaned on his crutches. "Bullet went through the calf muscle. They stitched me up, gave me some pain meds, and told me to stay off it until the stitches come out."**

 **Tully asked, "What did the captain say about us bringing in another tank?"**

 **Troy sighed. "High Command wants to repurpose them to use against the enemy."**

 **Moffitt added, "Captain Boggs seems to think we've proved it's possible."**

 **Hitch said, "The mission wasn't planned that way to start with. It just worked out that way."**

 **Troy said, "Well, we'll see what happens."**

 **Tully looked at Hitch, who was starting to get a little blurry eyed from the pain medication, and said, "Would one of you mind getting Hitch to his quarters? I have to get the jeeps to the motor pool."**

 **Troy nodded. "I'll do it. Moffitt, why don't take the second jeep so Tully doesn't have to make two trips?"**

 **##################**

 **Six days after their last mission Tully saw Hitch limp into the mess hall for some lunch. He sat down with his food and Tully asked, "Where's your crutches?"**

 **Hitch said, "The stitches came out yesterday. Doc Baker wants me to start walking on it to work the muscle. It's a little sore, but not too bad. How did things go yesterday?"**

 **Tully grinned. "Troy wasn't too happy with your latest replacement. I think he tended to close his eyes when the shooting started … which isn't good when you're driving. We nearly collided."**

 **Hitch chuckled, "That's two patrols and two drivers since I've been out of the commission."**

" **Yep, we'll be glad when you come back."**

 **##################**

 **Five days later the Rat Patrol was called into Captain Boggs' office for an assignment. "Good to see you back on your feet, private."**

 **Hitch smiled a bit. "Thank you, sir."**

" **I see medical has released you back to active duty."**

" **Yes, sir. I'm ready to go."**

 **Troy smiled at his exuberant private. "What have you got for us, captain?"**

 **Boggs said matter-of-factly, "High Command wants you to join the German army."**

 **Four sets of eyebrows shot up in surprise. Troy said, "They want us to do what?"**

" **There's a report of a German supply and repair installation about 120 kilometers north of Shinas. Because of it we haven't been able to get our troops clear of the battle at Gubayl Pass."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Just what does High Command have in mind, sir?"**

 **Boggs replied, "You will be supplied with German uniforms. You will take one of the tanks and the armored car and proceed to blow up that installation."**

 **Troy growled, "They make it sound so easy."**

" **The only way to make sure it's shut down is to blow it from the inside. Much like you've done before."**

 **Hitch asked, "Why not an airstrike?"**

 **The captain said, "We don't know for sure, but they might be using prisoners to do the repair work. Command would rather not blow up allied troops along with the rest of it if possible."**

 **Tully mentioned, "If we're caught in German uniforms, we're dead, sir."**

" **Yes, but, according to command, the only way to get in is to have you meet up with a convoy we know through an operative will be headed that way with supplies. Moffitt will radio the convoy and tell them you have been ordered to join them. All you have to do is follow."**

 **Troy asked, "Captain, let me get this straight. We're going to be dressed as German's with a German tank and armored car. How are we going to get out of Allied territory without getting ourselves captured or killed?"**

 **Boggs replied, "A coded message has already been sent to any allies you might encounter along the way. They won't bother you." He handed the paperwork to Troy. "Coordinates and requisitions. Good luck, men."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning, dressed in German regalia, which included German IDs, the Rat Patrol was escorted to the motor pool so there would be no problems.**

 **Troy sighed as he looked at the tank they were to use. It was the same one they'd brought in two weeks earlier. "Moffitt and I will take the tank. Tully, you drive the armored car with Hitch acting as gunner." He handed a walkie-talkie to Hitch. "We'll keep in contact with these. That way the Germans in that convoy won't hear us, but only use it if necessary. Got it?"**

 **Hitch and Tully both nodded. Hitch said, "Right, sarge."**

 **As they headed out into the desert, Troy asked, "How long do you think before we meet up with that convoy."**

 **Moffitt looked at his watch. "I reckon once we stop to make that call to get the convoy's exact coordinates, we should catch up to them about forty-five minutes to an hour after that. I'm not sure how long it will take to get to the installation, but I'm guessing another three to four hours."**

 **As they followed in the armored car, Tully said, "Ya know, I really wonder if we can pull this one off."**

 **Hitch agreed, "Yeah, sometimes I wonder if the High Command really knows what's going on North Africa."**

 **They were moving cross-country, staying off the established roads, and making good time. They hadn't seen anyone in the first two hours and were about to cross the German lines, when Hitch got sight of a patrol coming their way. He got on the walkie-talkie and said, "Hey sarge, looks like there may be some company headed our way."**

 **Troy stood up in the tank's hatch with binoculars to take a look. He watched, thinking the patrol would break off when they realized who they were. However, they kept coming and Troy eventually hollered down to Moffitt, "They look British! We'd better stop and see what they want."**

 **Troy signaled Tully to stop as Moffitt slowed the tank.**

 **As they waited for the British patrol, the tank that was with them fired off a shot. Before they knew what was happening the shell hit the ground just yards from where the two German vehicles sat.**

 **Troy immediately jumped up on the tank and began to wave his arms, shouting for them to hold their fire.**

 **When the British patrol fanned out and stopped, there was the tank, three halftracks armed with machine guns, and men with rifles flanking a staff car. A lieutenant stood up on the passenger seat and looked at the four "German" soldiers. He asked gruffly, "Do one of you speak English?"**

 **Troy frowned. "We all do!"**

 **Taken aback by the American accent, the lieutenant said, "Well, what have we here? Spies or turncoats?"**

" **Neither, sir. We're on a mission for Allied High Command."**

" **You actually expect me to believe that? Give me your name and unit."**

" **Sergeant Sam Troy. Serial number** **19946636\. Long range desert patrol."**

 **Moffitt cautiously stuck his head out of the driver's hatch. "What's going on?"**

 **Troy growled, "Apparently someone didn't get the memo."**

 **The lieutenant said, "Is it just the four of you then?"**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **The lieutenant looked at his men. "Get them out of those vehicles and search them for weapons." As his men went forward and Troy and his men climbed down, the lieutenant said, "I am Lieutenant Evans with the British 6** **th** **Armoured Division. You are our prisoners and will be taken in for questioning."**

 **As they were being searched, Moffitt said, "I'm Sergeant Jack Moffitt, sir. My number is 270394." Seeing the surprise on the lieutenant's face, he continued, "I was originally with the Scots Greys…"**

 **Evans quickly found his voice again and cut the sergeant off, "You've done your homework. Your accent very nearly fooled me."**

 **One of the men searching turned to Lieutenant Evans and said, "Their dog tags and ID say they're German, sir."**

" **If the lieutenant would allow me to explain…"**

" **You can explain to Lt. Gen Davies." The lieutenant instructed his men, "Load them up and don't take your eyes off of them. Lance Corporal Thomas! Lance Corporal Walker! Front and center!" The two men hurried to obey. "You will take charge of the vehicles and follow us back to camp."**

 **##################**

 **At the camp of the 6** **th** **Armoured Division, Lieutenant Evans told his men to take Hitch and Tully to the stockade and keep them under close watch. He and two guards took Troy and Moffitt to Lt. Gen. Davies' tent.**

 **Upon entering, Davies looked up from his paperwork. "What have you there, lieutenant?"**

" **We caught them trying to sneak back over their lines, sir. They claim to be on a mission for Allied High Command."**

" **Dressed as Germans?"**

 **Evans added, "There are two more of them, sir. They had a German tank and armored car."**

 **Troy said, "If you contact Captain Boggs at the base in Ras Tanura, sir. He can explain."**

 **Davies grinned. "You've studied the American language. Quite well I must say."**

 **Evans said, "The other one claims to be British, sir."**

 **Feeling helpless, Moffitt said, "As Sergeant Troy said, if you'll just call Captain Boggs. He will back up our claims, sir."**

 **The Lt. Gen. looked at the prisoners critically. "Perhaps you aren't German after all. Perhaps you are deserters trying to move to the other side?"**

 **Troy's patience was wearing thin. "No, sir. We're on a mission to destroy a supply and repair installation."**

" **An allied installation no doubt."**

 **Troy sighed. "Look, Lt. Gen. Davies, we're undercover. We were supposed to join a German convoy so we can get into a German installation to destroy it … sir."**

" **Poppycock!" Davies looked at Lieutenant Evans. "You said there are two others?"**

 **The lieutenant nodded. "They are in the stockade, sir."**

" **Put these two with them. Perhaps they will be willing to tell us the truth after a cold night locked up."**

 **##################**

 **Four men, close quarters, two cots, and no blankets. To make it worse they were given bread and water as dinner.**

 **Hitch commented, "I thought the British were supposed to be fair minded."**

 **Moffitt sat on one cot and smiled as he picked at his chunk of bread. "Most of us are, I assure you. However, this is war and suspicions run high."**

 **Tully sat on the wooden floor next to Hitch and said, "What happens if they don't call Captain Boggs?"**

 **Troy had set his meal aside and laid back on the second cot. "If Davies doesn't contact base, it's going to be days before we're missed."**

 **Moffitt added, "Unless spotters report that the installation is still intact."**

 **Hitch said, "We were supposed to blow it up tomorrow."**

 **Tully sighed. "Maybe we should just bust outta here. We could grab one of their halftracks and head for home."**

 **Troy said, "No … let's just wait and see what happens tomorrow."**

 **##################**

 **After a cold and restless night, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were escorted to Lt. Gen. Davies tent. When they walked in, he looked up from his breakfast at the four haggard men and asked, "Are you ready to talk?"**

 **Troy said, "What would you like to talk about, sir?"**

 **After taking the last bite of his breakfast, Davies leaned back in the chair with his coffee. "I want to know why four men dressed as Germans, who speak better English than they should, with German IDs, and two German vehicles were caught in allied territory."**

" **We explained that yesterday, sir."**

 **Moffitt said, "With the Lt. General's permission. May I ask if Captain Boggs has been contacted?"**

 **Davies nodded. "I left a message with his radio operator. I haven't yet heard back." He looked at Hitch and Tully. "What have you two to say?"**

 **Hitch said, "Nothing that Troy and Moffitt haven't already told you, sir."**

 **Feeling exasperated, the Lt. Gen. said, "Why do you insist on being so stubborn, gentlemen? Things will go much easier for you if you just tell me the truth."**

 **Suddenly, Lieutenant Evans walked in and said, "Captain Boggs is here to see you, sir."**

 **Placing the coffee mug on the desk as he stood up, Davies said, "Well, show him in, lieutenant. Finally we will hear the truth."**

 **Captain Boggs walked in as the guards herded Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully to one side. The captain saluted and said, "Good morning, Lt. Gen. Davies."**

 **The Lt. Gen. returned the salute. "When I made that call I didn't expect you to come all the way out here yourself, captain."**

" **I thought that under the circumstances it would be better to come here and make the identification in person, sir."**

" **Very well, captain." Davies pointed to the four prisoners. "Do you recognize these men?"**

 **Boggs looked at them with a hint of a smile. "Sergeants Sam Troy and Jack Moffitt. Privates Mark Hitchcock and Tully Pettigrew." He handed the Lt. Gen. their ID cards. "Allied Command wanted their mission to be handled this way, sir. They were only doing as ordered."**

 **Lt. Gen. Davies checked the IDs. "I see." He walked over and handed the correct card to each man. "I won't apologize for what's happened." Davies returned to his desk and looked at Captain Boggs. "You can understand how this mistake occurred. Your men are free to go."**

 **The captain saluted. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Outside Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully saw their jeeps parked with a staff car. Boggs said, "I had a couple of men come along to bring the jeeps. You still have a mission to complete."**

 **Troy asked, "Are we still going in as Germans, sir?"**

 **The captain smiled. "No. I saw to it that your own uniforms were gathered up and brought along. This mission is to be finished the old fashioned way, sergeant. You and your men know what you're doing and I trust you will carry it out to the best of your abilities."**

" **You can count on it, sir. We'll head out as soon as we get changed and have some breakfast."**

 **Hitch and Tully went to the staff car and immediately started to change into their own uniforms.**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Captain, what about the German tank and armored car? Are they to be taken back to base?"**

 **Boggs said with a smile of his own, "I don't see any reason to. Let Lt. Gen. Davies deal with them. After all, it was his men who captured them. Oh, and the next time you come across any enemy vehicles just blow them up and tell me about it in your report."**

 **Troy and Moffitt both chuckled and Troy said, "Gladly, sir."**


End file.
